Many professions rely on the decisions of skilled professionals in order to yield successful results. For example, during almost every patient visit, medical professionals must make decisions regarding whether or not to require a particular course of action for the patient. Based on the results of a test, a physician will typically decide whether to order additional tests, whether to recommend a course of treatment, or whether to maintain the status quo. In highly complex professions such as medicine, professionals may be faced with a vast quantity of data and have difficulty determining which of the data is relevant to a decision.
This disclosure relates to an improved method for analyzing data and improving decision-making processes.